The present invention is directed to a multiple article package, such as a paperboard carton for enclosing a plurality of beverage containers. The package of the invention is in the form of a pair of open-topped, four-sided cartons, each adapted to hold an array of glass or plastic bottles or cans with a common cap overlying the two cartons. The cartons are held together by the cap and a separable means so that the cartons can be separated when being marketed or sold as a single unit.
It has been the practice in the past to sell a plurality of bottles, such as beer or beverage bottles, in convenience packs of six, eight, twelve and twenty-four. The usual case is a pack of 24 bottles. The cases have been made of corrugated board and chipboard, while the smaller units, such as 6-packs, are usually made of wrap-around paperboard that has interlocking tabs and flaps at the bottom of the unit. The present design is of a case size unit that is easily separated into a pair of twelve-pack units.